


The Only Ones on the Train

by Slashfuhrer



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF, Torchwood RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashfuhrer/pseuds/Slashfuhrer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is being an attention whore whilst on a train with his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Ones on the Train

**Author's Note:**

> John and Scott belong to themselves, I just enjoy fantasizing about two gorgeous blokes.

" 'I'm the only one on the train, I'm the only one on the train'..."   
"John, you know, you don't really have to do that every time you get on a train. Or any other means of travel, as a matter of fact. Especially since you're not really the only one," Scott shifted in his seat, "or does your husband not count?"

"The Team likes it," shrugged John, shutting down the app in his phone, "and besides, I haven't twitcasted in ages. They miss me, you know," he smirked, returning to his own seat next to Scott and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You do realise that it's obvious you do that whenever you think I might be getting upset."

"Well, works every time, doesn't it?" John flashed a smile.

"Don't start getting any dreamy ideas," replied Scott, doing a very bad job of supressing his own grin and returning his gaze to the book in his lap.

The silence in the otherwise empty car didn't last long — in several minutes John was already sharply feeling the lack of attention to his persona. So he started with what he thought was a discreet way to change that — humming Barry Manilow songs and carefully keeping the volume just a notch above "not exactly loud but noticeable enough to be annoying".  
Scott said nothing and stayed focused on the "Universal Guide to the Boeing-767", which must have been about the five hundredth book on aircrafts that he had read that month. John ceased his conspicuous but useless humming and indulged in a game of Angry Birds. However, in two and a half minutes said activity proved to be excessively monotonous, dull and a bit offensive because the digital members of the Avialae clade also took no notice of the person in charge of the iPhone, who was directing their actions. And that was to say nothing of the pigs who refused to succumb, obviously ignoring the authority and fame of their bird-commanding rival.  
Consequentially the phone was put aside once more, and its owner leaned in closer to Scott:

"So, how's the book going? Anything interesting?"

"Quite a number of things, actually. Just there, peculiar how the auxiliary engine is placed so that— "

"When I get you a plane we'll make the interior TARDIS-themed, and on the outside it could be in the colors of the LGBT flag, and we'll have our initials in big fancy letters on the side, and since it's a private plane it should have a bed or at least a sofa or something, oh, and we'd get a pilot so that we can— "

"Do leave sex in a private jet to heterosexual businessmen," now it was Scott's turn to interrupt.

"What about the mile high club?" asked John, pouting theatrically.

"I remember the last time we tried to join."

"Okay, so it didn't exactly work out," John concurred, "but that doesn't mean we can't try again."

"As much as I love you, I'm not eager to go through that once more."

"It wasn't _that_ bad."

"We had to scrub the whole lavatory clean and neither of us even got off. Yes, I'd say it was _that_ bad."

"Afterwards the sex at home was good though."

"As always," Scott smiled, "but, as wonderful as that was, it's not exactly what I'd like to be discussing now. Now, sweetheart, if you don't mind, I have a book to read," and he buried his nose into the "Universal Guide" before John had the time to say that he actually did mind.  
After several noiseless minutes had passed, John resorted to his most favored means of drawing his husband's attention — he attempted a gentle but suggestive stroke of Scott's thigh, swiftly moving his hand onto his crotch — staying otherwise serene, aside from a slight mischievous grin.

Scott assessed the situation, smiled to himself and put his book aside:

"You are so desperate for attention, aren't you?" Not that there was any use in saying that, the proposition had been obvious an unchanged for ages, Scott knew it better than anybody, but repeating it in such a way made him sound more in charge. "Still haven't thrown out that old humming trick out of the arsenal."

"Any means to get what is desired," John grinned playfully and gave his husband's crotch a light squeeze.

"John, the next stop is in what - three minutes? People might get on. Don't be reckless, use your head, for God's sake."

"Three minutes can be a very, very long time if spent correctly." whispered John in a sultry manner while unzipping Scott's jeans and getting his hand under the fabric.

Arguing was pretty much futile when John was this determined, and the result of his determination was getting more and more pleasant, so Scott let him take control. As always.

"I love the way you start catching your breath when I do this," John noted, a calm slyness in his voice mingled with deep affection.

Scott threw his head back and marveled at the pleasure invoked by the firm strokes of a familiar hand, warm and a bit damp. His eyes were closed and he only noticed that John had moved to kneel in front of him when he heard him say: "Gotta love seats with a lot of extra leg room," and at this moment had to reopen his eyes because the sight of John's tempting mouth around his cock was as heavenly as the feel of it.  
Their eyes met, and John's gaze, as he slowly slid up and down the shaft, was confident and seductive and clearly stated who was dominating the situation.  
Scott moaned rather loudly when John took him in even deeper, somehow managing to give him a provocative grin, blue eyes sparkling from having got the much expected non-verbal praise.  
After almost twenty years John was still a show-off in bed. And in trains, Scott added mentally. John prided himself on what seemed an almost total lack of the gag reflex. Scott prided himself on being a crucial element in the refinement process.  
He remembered, when they had only just got together, John confessed to an unsuccessful night with his former boyfriend which made him sure that he was incapable of overcoming his gag reflex; he then added shyly (John still knew what shyness was at the time. Oh, those were the days) that he did wish to work on the issue so as to please him, Scottie, the love of his life, as he always dramatically put it. Scott had agreed to aid him and worked thouroughly and scrupulously over a number of weeks, helping John to get over the panic attacks he inevitably had as soon as anything was pushed beyond his teeth. He worked to have John understand deep inside that letting a cock into his mouth meant not losing control but gaining it. Together they perfected John's technique, and there it was now, his Perfection, teasing with the tip of the tongue and opening up its throat to let Scott slip further into the marvellous heat and wetness that could never be too well-known to cease being utterly blissful. Scott bucked his hips and stifled a moan, coming into that wonderful, perfect mouth which took it all and swallowed obediently.

"Amazing, as always?" John grinned, licking his lips in a deliberately slutty fashion.

"Breathtaking," honestly replied Scott, still gasping for air.

"Oh, _that_ I noticed."

John didn't seem to be in a hurry to get off his knees — he rested his chin in Scott's lap and watched him recover.

"So," continued Scott, having got himself together, "How long is the satisfaction going to last for you as attention-seeking goes?"

John shrugged, lazily sliding back into his seat.

"Don't know — fifteen minutes, half an hour? Anyway, next stop will be at any moment now — might get some fans in here. Perhaps even do some photos".

Scott rolled his eyes:

"You just never grow out of being an attention whore."

"Yours is still the most precious." And before Scott could remark on his excessively romantic choice of words, John pulled him into a long, slow kiss. It was probably a little more attention-seeking than he wanted it to be.


End file.
